Our real world
by Blue Midnight Tears
Summary: lame title...OHSHCxfemale Naruto crossover. Naruto gang is friends with Haruhi since little, their famous but they reitre to 'live a normal' life but life can't be normal with the host club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club….plus I don't ice skate….**

**Well I've wanted to do an ice skate host club thing…well a Haruhi had friends since childhood story but somehow ice skating got involved.**

**Anyways enjoy!  
**_A small figure gracefully danced across the ice soon followed by two other figures._

"_AH!" One fell painfully on her bottom causing the other two to move towards her._

"_I'm no good…I'll never be able to learn by the end of the week!" The brown haired girl cried out._

"_Oh come on Haru-chan! Don't be so negative! You have two great teachers, a great coordinator! As well as a future fashion designer! You're bound to learn!" The brown haired girl looked around doubtfully at her friends who had all joined them on the ice._

"_Well if you have this much confidence I guess I can try one more time. So how is that jump again Naru-chan?" The blonde girl beamed and skated a bit far before performing the simple waltz jump._

"_If you want to take it in as a book definition think of it this way: Your skates have inside edges as well as outside edges. Okay now stand with your feet parallel and press your feet to the outside…those are the outside edges and when you press your feet inside those are the inside edges, so now when you glide your either must be on the inside or outside edges._

_The waltz jump takes off from the forward outside edge, then when you're in the air you do a half revolution then land back on the outside edge of the opposite foot. I know it's a little too much to take but you unlike Naru-chan seem to learn quicker with books." Her other friend explained to her, her emerald eyes showing wisdom beyond her six year old form._

"_Okay one-more-time!"She called out._

Haruhi jerked awake at the loud noise that was Tamaki's voice. She stretched a bit before sighing; it was a while since she dreamt about her old friends.

"So Haru-chan do you want to eat cake?" She rubbed her temples before turning to her young looking senior.

"You know that's another hundred yen for not being awake when our customers arrived." Kyouya stated causing Haruhi to cringe.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly turning on her host face which sent her customers to squeals.

It seemed that it would be another boring day at the club…well there's always room for modifying.

"The latest results for the figure skating section are out!" A girl yelled out running in causing all the girls to stop admiring their host and to quickly surround the poor girl.

"Don't you think Sasuke-kun makes a better partner for Naruko? Way better than that pink haired girl!"

"No! Naruko's gracefulness evens out Kiba-kuns ruthlessness and surprising moves."

"Sasuke-kun shouldn't be with either!"

"Well what do the results say!?"

"Well let's see…..

Last night's performances where all outstanding but the one that topped all and dazzled our judges was the graceful duo done by Uzumaki Naruko and Uchiha Sasuke. Both complementing each other's movements and calming our judges.

Reaching and maintaining the highest scores up to date this lovely pair will be sent to Konoha to perform their last performance….that and along followed with the final performances of figure skaters:

Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba.

When interviewed hours after the Oracion championship the four teenagers had this to say.

Haruno Sakura: We really enjoyed our time on the ice and we reassure you that we won't be gone for long.

Inuzuka Kiba: In reality I would like to try new things but I'm pretty sure that I'll remain on the ice as a hobby who knows maybe I'll become a Hockey player! ~ Ha-ha!

Uzumaki Naruko: Figure skating has been and always will be my life. I can't imagine myself anything but your Ice Princess but where ever my friends go I go….maybe when I go back on the ice I'll no longer be known as your Ice Princess but as your new Ice Queen?

Uchiha Sasuke: I want to keep my options open and in reality when I first started I thought of it as a hobby but later on like Naruko it became my life…I don't want to make any promises but there still is a slight chance that I will return.

With that last said the Ice Princess and Ice Prince will both be retiring in hopes of once again joining the lives of normal teenagers. With the help of their friends and off and on partners who knows when we'll hear word of them."

"No way! They can't leave!"

"Skating won't be the same without them!"

"Let Haruno and Inuzuka leave! But not Naruko-chan and Sasuke-kun! Their the Ice Prince and Princess! The dazzeling duo!"

"Wait does it say anything if Naruko will continue her carrer as singer?" The girl fumbled through the magazine for anything until she found another page. The host seem a little dazed to be ignored, Tamaki full out growing mushrooms in his corner while Haruhi seemed pale and shocked.

"The young Ice Princess as well full known Princess will be performing in her last concert this Saturday in Tokyo…the audience's very own Princess is giving up her life of fame for a simple teen life. How far that life will stay simple is being contemplated on. As for the information of where she will relocate is unknown." There where many gasps and protests before all girls joined the center of the room, the furniture somehow found its way relocated around the center.

"Neh…do you think if I ask my dad he will somehow convince Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun to come live here?" A girl asked.

"I doubt it! But maybe if my father gives them one of our mansions…."

"Unless your willing to take in Sakura, Kiba as well as some of their other friends I highly doubt they'll come. Then again they wont accept a free house." Haruhi explained setting down some tea and sitting in the large sofa that all hosts where occupying.

"Haruhi-kun you speak as if you know them." All eyes were on her.

"I _knew _them…I grew up with them….I know everything about them." Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Then you can convince them!" One of her regulars nearly begged.

"I said I knew them. I haven't been in touch with them for a while. I didn't even know they where famous." She bluntly confessed.

"But still wouldn't it be fun to meet with them again?"

"I don't know their phone number."

"Ya…neither do we."

"_When I grow up I'm going to get my own private phone number!"_

"_What do you want it to be Ten-chan?"_

"_That's it! 10-10!" _

Haruhi blinked….she wouldn't actually go and get a number like that would she? Well this was Tenten she was talking about.

"Can I get a phone…I think I know how to contact them.." She was presented with everyone's cell phone. She thanked Kyouya and took his and dialed the four digits. She put the phone to her ear and waited finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Ten-chan?" Immediately she pulled the phone away as everyone heard a squeal.

"Hey everyone! You won't guess whose on the line! Haru-chan!" Wow she had forgotten how loud Tenten could be…then again she was very confident for herself. She heard other screams/squeals.

"Ten-chan? You still there?" She dismissed the 'poor' talk.

"Yep….just got tackled though….so what's up?"

"Oh nothing….you know jus' wanted to catch up with my old pals……no seriously!" She defeanded once hearing Tenten's cheerful laughter. The club watched amazed as they saw a totally different Haruhi….sure the girls knew Haruhi's true gender that just got them more interested but they all thought they knew the real Haruhi.

"Okay well long story short I got accepted into Ouran, broke an expensive vase, had to pay it back and now I'm being watched by tons of Sasuke fangirls…..he'll never change will he?"

"Well….let me guess they want Naru-chan and Sasu-chAN! Oof!" Haruhi could only guess what happened.

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that." Haruhi pointed out.

"Okay I'm back! Well what do they want?" Haruhi looked at the eager girls before sighing out.

"Where are you guys relocating?" She finally asked.

"OH so that's it!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said firmly getting many girls to pout.

"Well guess."

"I don't want to."

"Guess."

"No"

"Guess!"

"No.."

"Guess…"

"NO!"

"Fine! Were coming back to our old town! Remember that run down department store we use to live in….well us cause you obviously lived with your dad but us…..anyways we had it torn down so we can built our mansion….well Naruko's mansion since she lost in atomic bomb, cocarouch, bug spray…….so what to meet when we move in?-!....." Haruhi looked at the phone when she heard arguing before Naruko's voice was heard.

"Naru-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey Haru-chan! I have a way better idea….why don't you move in with us?" Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Moving will be too much of a hassel…..troublesome as Shika-kun would say.." She paused when she heard said boy sneeze. The club was curious as to where the conversation was going.

"Ah too bad we talked to your dad and he was happy to agree!" Haruhi again rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you ask!"

"To annoy ya! Anyways tell me whats Ouran like?"

"Ouran? Why?" The club room perked up.

"Are they planning on joining Ouran?"

"Convince them!"

"Come on Haruhi!"

"I'm guessing those are the rich kids?"

"Yep they're the rich kids."

"Well….we have to go. Our manager is bugging us to at least make our last shows rememberal….ugh….fine fine! Where coming Orochi!"

"Bye…" Haruhi gave the phone back and turned to a silent room….

"Well?"

"They're moving into their own house and that's all I'm saying." Haruhi said making a small zipping motion with her mouth causing some girls, the twins and Tamaki to blush and scream how cute.

"This seems interesting." Kyouya muttered staring at his phone.

**Okay there you go. Anyways I know I didn't put a lot of who said what to who and I'm making the Naruto gang a little too popular but what the heck I say! Yes I should of warn that I was adding Naruto but I forgot. So here's my new disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! No OHSHC! No experience Figure Skating and No Naruto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, Naruto and I have no and I repeat NO experience figure skating.**

**Well I was waiting to get at least 3 reviews and I got them so I can now post this chapie up! Yay reviews! **

**Now to give thanks:**

**GintsukiKyu: thank you!**

**Salixshadow: Well I haven't really thought about the pairings but don't worry I would never do an Ouran femNaruto xover and have it end up being a SasuNaru. As for the MoriNaru…he did come in mind but so far he has to compete against Kyouya and Kaoru!**

**Yin7: Thanks!**

**Well let's continue!**

Weeks passed since her phone call chat and she was still getting the same tedious questions. It took all of her effort not to scream at them but she managed to politely give the same answers. Even after her customers asked her to call them one session she still refused after all she had only contacted them once in nearly ten years…she still wasn't that comfortable.

"Haru-chan what's wrong?" She quickly looked up at the worried senior and gave him a smile while shaking her head reassuring him that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong Hunny-senpai!" The boy frown not buying it and stared her down. Customers instantly swarmed the two seeing such seriousness from the usual cheery senior and squealed.

"Reminiscing…that's all…." She quickly answered.

"About what?! Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun?!" A girl asked eagerly. Haruhi turned to the girl ready to deny her but found that she couldn't.

"Where you thinking about your last words with them?" Kyouya suddenly asked her, she jumped a bit startled.

"What do you mean Kyouya-senpai?" She asked a little uneasy. The Shadow King smirked.

"I did a little background research on your friendship with such celebrities…it seems you grew up with them all the way until you where six. After that you had a little argument with Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura. You never heard of them since." Haruhi was shocked as well as angry.

"How did you get that information?" The answer came to her almost instantly before the answer left Kyouya's lips.

"Your father." Of course her father would rely such information to Kyouya. She was about to actually yell at him for going into her personal life, to hell with her debt just being able to yell at him would be worth it.

"Your father was always up for gossip….wasn't he…Haru-chan?" There where collective gasps but soon the room was quiet, all eyes turned to the main door where a blonde haired girl stood.

She had waist length blonde hair that curled at the end, light cream skin (1) and bright blue eyes. She was wearing sandy brown capris that tied at her knees, a pale orange off the shoulders blouse that also tied at her elbows. She had on black and orange DC shoes and a orange denim messenger's bag hanging off her shoulder.

"I..can't believe it!"

"It's…!"

"Uzumaki Naruko!" The blonde haired girl blinked and suddenly was swarmed by screaming fans.

Haruhi raised a hand trying to find an opening for her friend.

"Don't worry." The hosts froze and slowly turned to find said blonde girl sitting on a couch.

"h…how?" Haruhi asked.

"When you get swarmed by the same amount of fan boys and fans everyday you have to learn escape tricks." She explained. The girls turned and squealed at the explanation.

"Naru-chan is amazing!" One girl cheered. Naruko raised a finger stopping the incoming crowd.

"You're not going to suffocate me are you?" The crowd shook their heads.

"Kay then….so this is the famous Ouran High School Host Club…." She stated looking at the boys.

The twins where frowning, Hunny looked at awe, Mori was emotionless, Kyouya was writing something in his notebook while Tamaki looked pale?

"So…you being here…is it safe to assume…that you and your friends are going to attend Ouran?" A girl asked uneasily.

"Hm...I don't think so. Ouran isn't my type of school…" She ignored all of the upset looks; no one seemed to notice Tamaki's miserable aura or expression.

"What if…what if we convince you?" He suddenly asked. All eyes turned to him, Kyouya glanced at his friend before going back to his notes. Naruko looked at him.

"How?"

"Allow me to privately host you and show you around campus." He held out his hand, Naruko looked at it then back at Tamaki before smiling and accepting it.

"If you think you can convince me…" She said. The two left and after a few minutes Kyouya ended the club for the day. Anxious customers shuffled out of the room.

"Oh I hope Tamaki-kun can convince her!"

"Don't worry Tamaki-sama can manage anything!"

"She'll fall for his charms definitely!"

"Kyo-kun why'd you end the club early? I'm sure we could of host Tama-chan's customers for the day."Hunny asked.

"You must have noticed Tamaki…" Kyouya stated. The club members gave him blank stares…all but the most silent member.

"She does resemble her a bit." Mori stated, soon Hunny got a knowing look and smiled softly.

"Ya…" He whispered.

"Who?" The twins asked Haruhi was also curious.

"His mother…" Kyouya stated.

"Wow the cherry trees are beautiful!" Naruko exclaimed catching a falling blossom in her hands. Tamaki observed her.

"What is your favorite flower?" He suddenly asked. She turned her blue eyes from the flower to him.

"My favorite flower? Lilies." Tamaki looked shocked but Naruko's attention had gone back to the blossom.

'Lilies…' He thought a smile forming on his lips.

"So shall we continue our tour?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, let's…"

He showed her the rest of the school's garden the classes as well as every inch of campus.

"How has…Haruhi been?" She suddenly asked.

"Haruhi?...She um…" He thought of a way to answer her.

"I'm glad she's made friends…I thought that when she entered Ouran…she would be alone…." Tamaki stared at her.

"You've known?" He managed out.

"When we left…everyone left to start a new life….we where her only friends besides Mei and Aoi(2)…we left then Mei and then she came here….I kept in touch with her father and I was glad when he told me she made friends with you guys." The sun was beginning to set and Naruko got up from the bench they were sitting in.

"It's getting late. Thank you for the tour it was nice getting to know you." She turned and began walking.

"Wait! Are you going to attend Ouran?" He sounded a bit nervous. Naruko turned around smiled and yelled back.

"Maybe!" His hopes rose.

Naruko walked to the parking lot and got in her car and drove off. Tamaki made his way back to the club and stopped abruptly, they where all having tea….they never had tea.

"WHY ARE YOU HAVING TEA WITHOUT ME!?" Tamaki asked.

"Idiot. You escorted Naruko remember?" Kyouya stated.

"Oh! Kyouya get her address and send a bouquet of lilies." Tamaki ordered, Kyouya raised an eyebrow before nodding.

**Well this is short but I wanted to introduce Naruko. **

**She's ice skating since she was young so I'm changing it from tan to pale.**

**What was the guys name from episode 15-16?**

**Please review!**


End file.
